1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt-type headrest adapted for use in a passenger seat of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illustrated in FIGS. 26 and 27 is a conventional headrest of the tilt-type which includes an arched support rod 1 to be mounted on a backrest of a passenger seat, a pair of laterally spaced brackets 2 welded to the upper horizontal portion of the arched support rod 1 and an arched headrest frame 3 of U-letter shape in cross-section pivoted to the brackets 2 by means of a pair of stepped pins 4 and covered with a headrest pad 7 of synthetic resin. The stepped pins 4 each are fastened to the headrest frame 3 through a washer 6, and a dish spring 5 is interposed between the head portion of stepped pin 4 and bracket 2 to cause frictional force between the bracket 2 and headrest frame 3 for retaining the headrest pad 7 at a desired angular position. An extent for restricting forward or backward movement of the headrest pad 7 is defined by abutment of the brackets 2 against the internal surface of the headrest frame 3.
In a conventional adjustment device of a headrest disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication 4(1992)-38755, a headrest frame is supported by a pair of U-letter shaped leaf springs which are engaged with the upper horizontal portion of an arched rod and riveted to the headrest frame for supporting the headrest frame.
During manufacturing process of the conventional headrest, the headrest frame is set within a mold after assembled with the arched support rod, and an amount of urethane resin added with a foaming agent is filled in the mold to integrally form the headrest pad with the headrest frame. In the conventional headrest illustrated in FIGS. 28 and 27, however, a portion of the headrest pad 7 gets into a space between the bracket 2 and headrest frame 3. This results in an obstacle to adjustment of the headrest. If caught in between the bracket 2 and headrest frame 3, the headrest pad 7 is partly broken and damaged in its entirety. For the foregoing reasons, it is very difficult to enhance productivity of the headrest pad 7.
In the conventional headrest disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4(1992)-38755, the angular adjustment of the headrest is difficult due to lack of means for restricting movement of the headrest in a predetermined extent. Since in the conventional headrest, an amount of urethane resin is filled in the entire space in the mold for forming the headrest pad, a large amount of urethane resin is required.